


7(00) Minutes of Absolute Sin

by YocchanNK



Series: YNK: The Untitled YohaRiko That Are (Almost) Never Complete [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Closet Sex, Dorms, F/F, Futanari Tsushima Yoshiko, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, dick-wearing women, i cant write 5000+ fics, in kanadias dorm, more trashy short gay fucking, or what i like to call it, spoilers yohane tops, theyre fucking in kanans closet, this was an ask on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YocchanNK/pseuds/YocchanNK
Summary: “Holy shit-- Are they actually fucking in there?!” Chika shouted quietly at her other groupmates.//untitled yhrk #11 :)
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia & Matsuura Kanan, Nishikino Maki & Taylor Mia & Tsushima Yoshiko, Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Series: YNK: The Untitled YohaRiko That Are (Almost) Never Complete [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2215386
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	7(00) Minutes of Absolute Sin

**Author's Note:**

> ages: 15-22  
> college years:  
> 3rd years - 4th (age range: 21-22)  
> 2nd years - 3rd (age range: 19-20)  
> 1st years/niji 3rd years - 2nd (age range: 18-19)  
> liella/nijigaku - 1st (age range: 17-18)

Aqours looked on curiously at the beer bottle in front of them.  
“Uh, Mari..” Kanan said questioningly. “Are we playing Truth or Dare or somethin’?” Mari grinned, “Why no~ We’re in college, Kanan, we don’t play such baby games.” She said as if it were obvious. Dia puffed “Whatever you have in store will be worse..” “Aww you’re no fun Dia~” Mari stuck her tongue out, teasingly.

“What are we playing then?” Chika asked, toying with her braid boredly. “I think I know...” Yoshiko grumbled, laying down tiredly. “I don’t get enough sleep to deal with your shit...” You laughed, “Now now Yohane, no need to be a debbie downer.” She said to Yoshiko.

“The last time we played this you always rigged the game anyways, Mari! It’s no fair!” The other girls looked questionably at Riko who whined like a little girl, all thinking the same thing, “You’re gonna ruin my manicure.” Mari rolled her eyes at the second year. “Riko, why don’t you take care of the sleepy demon over there for a change.” The golden eyed groaned, walked over to the grumpy fallen angel, and sat on her.

“Get off me.” Yoshiko glared at Riko.

“I’m sorry, I don’t talk to weirdos.” Riko flaunted haughtily, paying more attention to her pink nails than the girl she sat on.

Yoshiko pushed her torso up, being the more well built person, easily sliding Riko into her lap for a change. “Shut it, bitch.” “Why don’t you do that yourself, idiot?”. The two glared at each other, then started arguing and cussing each other out.

Hanamaru and Ruby stared smugly. “They look like girlfriends!” “Yoshiko doesn’t even notice the position they’re in zuraa~” They murmured to each other, giggling. The other second years sighed, “What happened to the old Riko?!” Chika shouted, though Riko herself didn’t hear. “I know right?! This Riko is so mean!!” You screamed in equal exasperation, dramatically.

“I bet she just wants to impress Yohane, with all her make up and fashion trends.” Kanan teased, which Dia, surprisingly, nodded in agreement to. “Yesterday on campus I saw her mocking and arguing with a girl who just touched Yoshiko the other day. When did Riko become such an attention hog.. She was doing so well too..” Dia sighed. 

Unfortunately, Riko just barely overheard, and spun around to face them, not making much effort to get out of Yoshiko’s lap. “I am not trying to impress this freak.” She said, though her red ears showed otherwise. “I bumped into that girl and she spilled her drink on my shoes, she deserved it.” She smiled, almost believing she had won already. “That girl was Ayumu, excuse me. She has a name.” Yoshiko said matter of factly. 

Riko cocked her head around, her jaw clenched and her smile from earlier far more fake now. “So? Is she your girlfriend or some shit?” Riko said coldly, emphasizing the word girlfriend. Yoshiko looked confused, “Wait, what? When did I say that?” She asked, looking at the redhaired for answers.

She fumed furiously, either from anger or complete embarrassment for revealing her true thoughts to the minor. “Can we just play the stupid game already?” Riko asked aggressively, dodging the question. 

It worked, as Mari immediately sat down and clapped her hands promptly. “That’s right! We’re playing a game!” She remembered, to which the others rolled their eyes at. “The game is called 7 Minutes in Heaven! Basically we spin the bottle twice, and whoever it lands on has to go into the closet over there,” Mari pointed at the large closet that just barely would be enough to fit two people. “and stay in there for exactly 7 minutes, you can do whatever, like kissing.. Or making out..” She threw a look at her fellow Guilty Kiss members, “Or just talking! Everybody get it?” Mari finished with a question. Ruby raised her hand. 

“Ruby?” 

“If me and onee-chan get picked, does that mean we have to?” Mari shook her head. “You two can do whatever you want, but if you want, the only thing you can do at max is maybe hug.” Ruby nodded understanding.

“Anyone else?” No one. “Alright! >Let’s starting!!<” Mari shouted in her typical shiny manner.

Mari crawled over and spun the bottle excitedly.

It landed on Yoshiko and Riko, who both groaned in unison. To which the others giggled at knowingly.

The two got up without saying anything, Riko got in first, and then Yoshiko.

“They do know that the bottle probably was meant for only one of them, right?” Chika asked, giggling into her hand. The others laughed out loud and immediately hushed once the timer started.

\--

“Fuck! Tsushima give me some space!” Riko whispered loudly, her face red as the back of her head rubbed against Yoshiko’s chest. 

“Why don’t you give me space?! You’re the smaller one here!” Yoshiko rebutted, her face equally as red as she felt Riko’s ass grind against her. 

The two hushed quietly, the close distance starting to get to them.

“...Yoshiko.”

Said girl gulped, already knowing what was coming. “Your...”

“Yes! Yes I know, please don’t!!” Yoshiko whispered loudly, feeling Riko on her.

“Oh my god..” Riko said into her hands, something digging into her ass becoming more apparent, which she hoped was just her panties giving her one hell of a wedgie. 

\--

Seven girls were perched against the closet, listening on to their conversation, trying not to burst out laughing. 

“Oh my god.. Yoshiko has a--” You chuckled into her hand, cutting herself off, wheezing silently.

“I’m going to die..” Dia said, who even she, was laughing quietly at the two. 

“Onee-chan?” Ruby called, to which Dia hummed to. “What does Yoshiko have?” Ruby asked, to which the others froze at. “Uh.. come here Ruby..” Dia commanded, nervously pulling her aside to explain.

\--

Riko would be lying if she said she wasn’t horny right now. 

Yoshiko was already aware her horniness was already showing. 

In short, the two were desperate to get off. 

“...Lily...” Yoshiko whispered weakly, rubbing herself against Riko’s ass needily.

“You better not fucking use me to masturbate..” Riko whispered through her teeth, feeling her panties already wet as is, leaning her arms and head forward, no longer in contact with Yoshiko’s chest.

“Lily.. I--” 

“Fine! Fine..” Riko whispered aggressively, “Flip my skirt up and do whatever the hell you want.” She was too horny to argue.

Yoshiko hastily complied, flipping the girls short skirt up and seeing the innocent pink color that was soaked in something not-so-innocent. 

She slid down Riko’s panties until she could see the swollen privates of the older. “Holy shit...” Yoshiko looked wide eyed, before amusingly playing with her like a toy, eliciting small moans from said girl.

“F-Fuck you...” Riko said under her breath, trying to keep quiet before their groupmates hear. 

She slid a digit in Riko, grinning as she saw her flinch, biting into her arm. Without much preparing, she slid in another two fingers, making Riko moan just a tad louder. 

Yoshiko smirked, “Does it feel good, Lily?~” She leaned forward a bit awkwardly, thrusting her fingers in and out of her. No response, her moans muffled by her own pride. “Lily~” Yoshiko teased, digging deeper into Riko. “You’re so tight~” She whispered.

Riko mumbled something inaudible.

“Hmm?” Yoshiko hummed.

“...Out...”

“Huh?” Yoshiko cocked her head confused, her movements slowing down.

“..Take...”

“Take?” Yoshiko repeated.

“Take it out..!” Riko whispered loudly. “I need it, Yocchan! Please!” She whispered exasperatedly, bucking her lower half deeper into Yoshiko’s fingers.

“You...” Yoshiko blushed, knowing exactly what she meant, pulling out her fingers and licking off the remnants of Riko, then she started unbuckling her pants.

\--

Suddenly, a loud, unfiltered moan, came out of the closet.

The girls flinched, panicking. 

“Holy shit-- Are they actually fucking in there?!” Chika shouted quietly at her other groupmates. “Mari! How much time do they have left?!” Kanan asked desperate, the smell of sex seeping out of her closet. “My poor closets gonna smell for weeks!” 

“Let me see...” Mari fumbled, before looking wide-eyed at her phone. “Woops...” “Sus, zura.” Hanamaru squinted. “Very sus.” Chika and You nodded. She put her phone up, revealing the screen. Dia fumed angrily. “You set it on Stopwatch?!!” She shouted, before being muffled by the others. “It’s been going on for 17 minutes..” You looked at the phone.

“It’s too late now..!! They’re already going at it!!” Kanan cried, “I’ll have to get a new closet!!”.

They rolled their eyes at Kanan, clearly unamused.

\--

Yoshiko panted, hard, as she thrusted upwards into Riko, who moaned from her movements.

Holy shit, Yoshiko thought. She’s tight as fuck! She groaned, using the redhaired’s arms to thrust herself up again.

God, Riko felt stuffed, whining like a bitch in heat as she felt Yoshiko kiss her womb for a brief second. Their position was a little uncomfortable, with herself sprawled out on the wall, while Yoshiko’s head and top leaned on the opposite side, while her lower half balanced itself against the corners of the closet.

“Ha-Har-Harde-er..” Riko mumbled weakly, but just loud enough for Yoshiko to hear, causing her to pull out, and slam into her far rougher than before. Moans escaped Riko as she felt the thrusts speed up and go farther inside her, filling her entirely.

“Ahn~ Y-Yo-Yocchan!!” Riko screamed, where they were vanished from her mind everytime Yoshiko was inside. Their moans synchronized and the wet clapping sounds of their lovemaking increased with every pound.

“L-Lily..! I’m.. I’m..!!” Yoshiko warned, on the brink of release. That’s when Riko snapped, still moaning aloud. “Y-Yo-Yoccha-anng..!! Do-Don’t! Not in-inside!!” Riko cried between moans and grunts. “P-P-Pull.. Haah! out!! Yoccha-an!” Riko screamed, every attempt to separate futile as her wet pussy sucked in Yoshiko subconsciously, holding her orgasm as long as possible.

F-Fuck! She feels too good..! Riko thought, her cries dying out as her mind started turning to her insides building up, just about to break. It feels so... so.. good..  
“I-I’m cumming..!!” Riko screamed, tears stained her eyes as her back arched, and her pussy caved in on itself, sucking Yoshiko in whole, spurring the bluette to release into the blissful second year.

“Lily..!!”

“Yocchaahn~!!”

\--

All sorts of lewd, loud, noises came from the closet, and surely, everyone nearby could hear. Of course, that was obviously the rest of the Aqours members.

“Nothings happening... Nothings happening...” Kanan and Dia whispered, clutching eachother on the floor with a clear face of distress with the closet. They both thought of how bad their dorm would stink after this.

Mari also looked a bit stressed, and regretful, despite her horny nature. Hanamaru and Ruby were so lucky, and they were blissfully unaware of why, Dia sent them off to chill with their other colleagues. 

Chika and You? Well, they were stuffing their ears in pillows, desperate to get their friends moans out of their head.

They all silently agreed to never, ever, do this again.

\--

Semen and her cum dripped out of her entrance, as Yoshiko’s load continued to flow into her. Breathy sighs and hitched gasps replaced the erotic moans and grunts from before, and through it all, Riko’s soaked flower garden clenched tightly onto Yoshiko, preventing any movement to escape.

When Yoshiko finally finished, it seemed the girl loosened around her, slowly pulling out of Riko while she moaned.

The two stood there doing nothing but catching their breaths. Riko spun around (As fast and smooth as she can) and stared straight at Yoshiko, who almost immediately punched her lips with her own.

Messily, Yoshiko pushed Riko up against the wall, lifting her legs and hurriedly stuck herself back into the redhead’s insides, a loud moan escaping the girl. 

Yoshiko started again roughly, almost telling Riko that maybe, she wasn’t quite satisfied by the first round.

“Yo-occhan..?” Riko whispered weakly, feeling the familiar stuffed feeling once again, her arms gripped around Yoshiko’s neck. What a long night it would become.

\--

2:AM

Dia and Kanan could not sleep.

Not with the awareness they shared of how their friends were still fucking just a door away. 

The front door knocked. They groaned, hilariously right at the time a loud moan from the closet was heard.

Both of them walked sleepily to the door. Another noise complaint, it seemed.

They opened the door.

“Where. The Hell. Is Tsushima?” Maki asked frustratedly, Mia behind her, obviously not caring hell about the situation, headphones jammed in her ears while scrolling through her phone.

“Uh.” “You see Maki... she’s... um, quite busy...” Dia said nervously. “Who cares, I know she’s fucking, and I know who she’s fucking. Right Mia?” Maki asked her roommate, who nodded.

“Uh, yeah, like, shit man, look.” Mia said, showing her phone to the roommates. A very, very, very, uncensored, explicit live video of Yoshiko and Riko fucking within the confined space.

“Bloody hell!” Dia and Kanan screamed, covering the traumatic sight from her eyes.

“Yeaaaah. I sort of installed a tracking system and all sorts of other finnicky tech stuff when Yoshiko asked me to fix her phone, and when she didn’t come back to the dorm, I unlocked it through mines just to find it stepped on and cracked.” Mia grimaced, “She’s worse than Boss, sometimes. But anyways,” Mia continued, “I managed to get her screen onto mines, and am recording the whole thing for mock material.” Mia finished.

“Was that necessary?”

“No. But yes. But no.”/’

Maki slapped her face, “Oh my god, Mia. Really?” “Yes, really.” Mia rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever, the noises are killing me, let’s get Tsushima and her little pussycat and we’re outta here.” Mia snorted, waving them off and heading to the sex-filled closet.

Maki groaned, “Fucking New Yorkers..”

\--

“Fuck.. Lily..” Yoshiko huffed, ruffling her hair as the redhaired sucked and licked her off. 

Riko’s mind was hazy while she bobbed her head up and down against Yoshiko. She payed little mind to those thoughts, focusing only on cleaning the semen and her own juices off of it.

Precum dribbled down her chin, staring up erotically at who she was sucking off, almost as if it were a porno.

Riko slid her tongue around her length, before gripping onto Yoshiko’s pants and stuffing her throat with it. I guess having no gag reflex has it’s perks..  
Paying no mind to the footsteps getting louder, Riko continued to deepthroat the hell out of Yoshiko, the feel of her throat being filled whole surprisingly a turn on.

A thirst for dominance suddenly filled Yoshiko, gripping Riko’s head and slamming it back onto her length, eliciting moans from her, and snuffed moans from the redhead.

With her movements being took in control by Yoshiko, Riko slid her right hand down and stuffed her needy cunt with fingers. 

It was hard to focus, it was hard to think, hell, they didn’t care, what they did felt good, and that was it.

Yoshiko sighed, that pit in her stomach flushing out and her spunk flowed into Riko’s mouth. “Aah..” The bluette relaxed, releasing Riko from her hold.

Riko backed away, smiling as a string of cum followed.

“So, you two done yet?” 

The two glanced at each other, panicked, how long have they been in there?!

Mia opened the closet door smugly. “Hello, horny ‘lil shits.”

Maki pushed Mia away aggressively.

“Yoshiko.”

Yoshiko gulped, completely forgetting about she and Riko’s uncovered privacy’s. “...Maki..”

“You...”

“Left us...”

“In the FUCKING hallway, waiting for you...”

“JUST for you to go in a FUCKING closet to FUCKING FUCK piano pussy.” Maki screamed angrily, “You KNOW we lost our keys to the dorm, and you go off to fuck because why the fuck not, huh?!! What happened to the brocode?!!” She kept screaming. 

“Hey Yohane, learn to keep your dick in your pants!” Mia shouted, laughing with the humor of a 15 year old (Which, she is).

Yoshiko and Riko blushed, she fumbled with her underwear and zipper, but the embarrassment got to her, leaving her groaning in frustration from being unable to fix herself up.

Riko mumbled something, before pulling Yoshiko back in to the closet, leaving the Mia and Maki glancing at each other.

“Oh fuck.”

\--

“Wa-Wait what?” Yoshiko asked, confused as Riko aggressively jammed her dick back in her pants, zipping it back up and buckling her belt. Then, Riko spun around and bent down and pulled her panties up snuggly covering her privates.

Then, to top it all off, she slammed her lips onto Yoshiko’s, “Mnh--!!” Riko furiously battling with Yoshiko’s tongue.

Yoshiko could hardly process what was going on, but still managed to grip Riko’s hands and lift them above her head, holding both in one hand while the other snaked around her waist. 

The fight for dominance was easily won as Riko quickly gave up, allowing Yoshiko full entrance into her mouth.

When the two departed from each other for air, a trail of saliva followed, before breaking from the quicker, gentler kiss Riko gave again.

“H-Huh..?” Yoshiko looked dazed, making Riko look at her sweetly and giggling. “For all this time, that was our first kiss, you know?” She said timidly, smiling up at Yoshiko.

“Fwuah?” 

She giggled again, “You dummy.”

\--

“The hell?” Maki grumbled, clearly not enjoying waiting.

Yoshiko smiled, Riko smiled, there was only one answer to this: “Sus.” Mia said, “Super sus.”. 

“Nothings sus, Mia.” Yoshiko rolled her eyes at her roomie. “You want to sleep or nah?” She said waving her keys in front of them.

Maki scoffed, not saying anything and walking out the room, Mia following.

Maki and Mia passed Kanan and Dia, who were waiting at the front door, glaring with sleepy eyes.

“You owe us a new closet.” Riko rolled her eyes. “Ask Mari, she’s the rich Kiss.” She answered, with Yoshiko’s arm sliding onto her shoulder, who kissed her head while looking directly at the two smugly. Kanan and Dia glared as the two walked off, presumably to Maki, Mia’s, and Yoshiko’s dorm.

\--two months later--

“Darling...”

“Hm?”

“I’m pregnant.”

Yoshiko looked at Riko wide-eyed, both in bed and clothes discarded on the floor.

“WHAT?!!”

**Author's Note:**

> omake:  
> "Yocchan! Its twins!" Riko exclaimed excitedly, having just came back from the hospital. She held up pictures of her ultrasound she had gotten.  
> Yoshiko sweat, thinking of everything she'd saved up for Comiket would be blown on baby supplies and food cravings.  
> "...Great..!"  
> "Maybe we can-can like, I don't know! Ooh! What if we asked You to make them cute matching outfits!!?" Riko bounced happily. "Ehehe... Yeah!" Yoshiko awkwardly said, clearly faking it.
> 
> "..."
> 
> "Lily?"
> 
> "You're a liar!" Riko started sobbing up.
> 
> "W-What?!"
> 
> "Y-You do-don't wan-ant kids!!"
> 
> "When did I--"
> 
> "And then you're gonna divorce me because of it!!" 
> 
> "We're not even married!!
> 
> \---
> 
> extra note:  
> mia taylor  
> year: 2nd  
> age: 15
> 
> \---in her intro, it is stated that she was originally intended to go to college (in universe) but due to lanzhu, ended up in high school instead. She is the youngest character canon in Love Live, being 14. Also making her the youngest 3rd year in Love Live. Yes, she'd technically be 16 in AU, but fuck it, plot armor.  
> The person she refers to as "Boss" is Lanzhu.


End file.
